Various drying plants intended for drying the plant on freshly printed material are known to the art, said print being applied by printing machines, for example silk-screen printers.
In the majority of these known drying plants, the print-drying devices face the printed side of said material and are located adjacent said side. It is known in this respect to adapt the intensity of the drying device to the speed at which the material is conveyed through the plant and to the print in question, so that the print or print coating is thoroughly dried or cured.
One condition in this respect is that the print or print coating has a thickness which enables it to be thoroughly dried or cured from solely one side of the material.
When drying three dimensional objects, it is also known to arrange print-drying devices on respective sides of the object, so as to dry print on mutually different parts of the object simultaneously.